


To the Center of the Earth

by A00RA69



Category: Side By Side Project S the Series
Genre: I also haven't seen the full drama, I don't know a whole lot about Thailand as far as schools so sorry if anything's way out there, I don't know surnames, It was rushed but I think it's pretty good so fock u, LAST THING I PROMISE, M/M, This is a free write for science
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 12:14:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12132285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A00RA69/pseuds/A00RA69
Summary: This expedition would leave them in history forever. Either for their amazing success or for their tremendous failure.





	To the Center of the Earth

**Author's Note:**

> Again, Imma state that I haven't done much research on Thailand's schooling and I though I'd mention that even though its role is very brief. Also I'm sorry if Dong or anyone else are ooc.

As Dong watched his mother and aunt’s faces slowly smolder away, all he could think about was the beginning of their journey. How he and his crew would all excited to be making such a groundbreaking advance for the human race, that they were going to go down in history for being the first to travel to the center of the Earth.

The first days were exhilarating, the small group containing Dong himself, his mother, “aunt”, and his friends, Kunpimook and Nichkhun. All of them had been preparing themselves for years. Dong giving up his promising badminton career to ready himself for such a demanding mission. In the beginning, though he cared, Dong wasn’t really invested into the entire endeavor.

That was until he was alerted that his mother and the woman he’d grown up with as his aunt would be going. Swallowing down whatever held him back, the Thai man then put in 110% of his energy into their research. It took years until the head of Mae Fah Luang thought the group of students were ready. Of course they knew it was risky but all they were really focussed on was getting Thailand’s name out there, tired of being over shined by China and Japan. 

Staring down at the ashes that used to be his mother through the bleary visor of his suit, Dong fought back tears, his mother’s words before the expedition ringing in his ears like a mantra.

“No matter what happens, you must keep going. Not for me or auntie, but for you, Gym, and the rest of Thailand. If something happens to one of us, you just have to power through.” 

Oh, how the Thai wanted to do nothing more but erase all of this. Warn the rest of them when he noticed that parts of the walls were caving in. Dong remember the day especially well. It was their 8th day out, after passing through about all of the Earth’s mantle. It was a change, instead of just rock and other fragments of the asthenosphere and having a somewhat jerking time navigating through the lower mantle. Nichkhun had suggested that the group have someone go out and check for any significant damage to the exterior of their “ship’, but was ignored, Kunpimook saying that they would be able to tell from inside if anything had been damaged, 

The rest of the crew settled into a comfortable silence. That was until his auntie’s voice could be heard.

 

“Gym! Don’t touch that!” Dong shook his head and stepped away from the control panel, Nichkhun taking over, and carefully lead Gym away from the scene so auntie could continue speaking with a captain from the “ship” just behind them, checking in to make sure nothing was going out of order. He sighed to himself, not understanding why it was insisted that Gym went with them. Whilst the boy was like a brother, he had autism for God’s sake and Dong didn’t see a life or death trip to the center of the Earth was the best place for someone like him.

By the 18th day of their drip, the group had managed their way into the outer core, Dong had begun to notice some things changing in different areas. For example, in his quarters he had seen a small dent forming in the corner of his cieling. He shrugged it off and just thought that it was because of the radiation coming from not only the molten metal, but the solid core, and thought it would go back to normal soon enough. 

Unfortunately, on the arrival of the 24th day, things started to take a turn for the worst. Two of their fellow group’s ships had been stuck in the transition from the lower mantle to the outer core, one of which coming out unharmed but the other ship was completely destroyed. Kunpimook seemed ot be most affected, though he tried not to show. The younger Thai just told the team that they needn’t focus on the loss but to just prepare to reach the inner core and that they should all run through safety procedures. 

Upon the arrival of the 24th day, it seemed to be the end. Nothing was working for their ship, the magnetic field was messing with their control panels and no button was doing its job whatsoever. Somehow, Dong’s team was able to contact one of their companion crafts and arrange for them to allow Dong and his team to transfer to theirs. All of them in their suits, Dong’s mother and aunt stayed at the back. Shaking off his uneasiness, he focussed on keeping a tight grip on Gym’s hand, only looking forward. 

Time seemed to have slowed down. Dong remember getting Gym and himself safely onto Jaebum’s ship. When he turned around to help his mother and auntie however, he was horrified. The two women had slipped and because they were holding onto each other so tightly, they fell together. Dong swiftly ushered Gym inside and turned to find just a pile of ashes. Black, burnt, only mere remnants of the two women who no longer were living. Maybe this expedition would finally put Thailand on the map. But that no longer mattered to Dong was getting out safely with his mom. And now, he couldn’t. All he had was Gym and with new courage, that’s all Dong could do.


End file.
